Débilités quotidiennes
by ocechan
Summary: Petits drabbles humoristiques, basés sur des faits réels, des phrases, des fous rire que j'ai noté et qui ont donné ce recueil, avec en prime du SB/RL très léger. Le bouton review ne mord pas, la fic non plus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartient à J.K.R.

**Blabla:** Voici des petits drabbles, basés sur des faits réel qui me sont arrivés à moi et surtout à mon entourage. TOUT ET VERIDIQUE ET S'EST REELLEMENT PASSE!

**Dédicace:** A tous mes amis de la vie réelle XD Vous êtes géniaux :')

Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Le mystère des pokémons:_

Remus était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, son livre préféré posé sur les genoux. Il rêvassait, regardant sans vraiment les voir les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminé devant laquelle il se trouvait.

« Remus! Remus! » L'appela avec force Sirius, accourant vers lui, le sortant brutalement de sa rêverie, un accent d'urgence dans la voix.

« Oui, Sirius ? » Répondit Remus, intrigué, et légèrement agacé qu'on le dérange.

« J'ai une question de la plus haute importance! James et moi, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, mais je pense que toi, tu auras la réponse... »

« Je t'écoute, Sirius. »

« Togepi, ça s'écrit avec un i, ou un y ? »

Merci à Morgane pour cette anecdote.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un réveil infernal:_

Bibip! Bibip! Bibi... CRASH BAM!

« Le réveil est un mécanisme infernal qui renferme tous les rouages de la mort » Expliqua Sirius en réponse aux regards étonnés et légèrement inquiets de sa santé mentale de ses compagnons de dortoir, qui ne comprenait pas le traitement infligé au malheureux réveil qui n'en méritait pas tant.

« Par conséquent il est nécessaire de le détruire. »

Merci à mon cerveau qui a sorti cette phrase du mécanisme infernal à 7h20 du matin en me réveillant XD

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un coup de poing malheureux:_

« Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as, au coin de la bouche ? » Demanda Remus, pointant le visage de son ami.

« Oh, ça ? Juste un bleu. »

« Un bleu, à cet endroit là ? Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Et bien, en fait, avec James, on faisait un peu de boxe, tu sais, ce sport moldu, et en voulant le toucher au visage, je me suis donné un coup de poing... »

Merci à Jean-Paul pour cette anecdote.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un emprunt cérébral:_

« Moony, Moony! Je peux t'emprunter ton cerveau deux secondes ? »

« Désolé Sirius, je suis déjà en train d'expliquer quelque chose à James. Tout à l'heure. »

Merci à Kemi pour cette phrase d'emprunt cérébral.

**.oO0Oo.**

_L'évolution pour les nuls:_

« Moony, je ne comprend pas, c'est la poule, ou l'oeuf qui est apparu en premier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius. »

« Moi, je pense que c'est la poule. Peut-être qu'un mammifère a évolué, possédant à sa naissance la capacité de pondre des oeufs, et que ainsi cette espèce, la presque poule, a pondu des oeufs, qui étaient eux, des poules. »

Merci à Gabriel pour cette expression de la presque poule, une nouvelle espèce.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

La suite dès que possible, et dès que j'aurais récolté des anecdotes marrantes XD

Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla:** Voici donc une deuxième fournée de drabbles ;)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Walt Disney, un univers féerique:_

« Je ne comprend pas, comment tes parents ont-ils pu t'élever -et te traiter- de la sorte, alors que les miens ont été extrêmement gentils, malgré ma condition ? »

« Moony, le monde, ce n'est pas Walt Disney. »

« Tu connais Walt Disney, toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis un fervent admirateur des dessins animés. »

« C'est pour les gosses. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Laisse moi rêver être une princesse, méchant Moony. »

Merci à mon professeur de philosophie pour « le monde ce n'est pas Walt Disney »

**.oO0Oo.**

_Attentat kamikaze:_

« Mo... Moonyyyyyyy! Aaaargh!!! C'est... C'est atroce!!! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Paddy ? » Demanda Remus, un peu paniqué -en tout cas plus qu'il le devrait- en entendant son petit ami brailler à la mort.

« On... On a attenté à ma vie! »

« Qui ça ? Un futur mangemort ? Bellatrix ??? »

« Non. Un marron. »

« Un... marron ? »

« Oui! Je suis passé sous un arbre et un marron kamikaze m'est tombé dessus, ça m'a fait super mal! »

Merci à l'arbre de la résidence de Lisa qui a voulu m'assommer à coup de marrons. J'avais pas l'air con moi :p

**.oO0Oo.**

_Boxeur dans l'âme:_

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il est mignon le petit! Oh oui! Presque autant que tonton paddy! »

« Sirius... Tu es ridicule. »

« Oh, Moony... Mais il est tellement mignon! Gouzi gouzi! »

« ... »

« Applaudis tonton Paddy, Harry! »

SHBAF!

« Mo... Moony! Il m'a collé un pain! »

Merci à Nathalie pour cette anecdote, qu'elle a réalisé petite.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Halloween verdâtre:_

« Sirius... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que sont ces choses accrochées sur les murs ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ma décoration d'Halloween ? »

« Pas trop, non. »

« Mais... Ils sont originaux mes poireaux d'Halloween! »

Merci au cours de spé bio, où on s'éclate comme on peut à défaut de travailler...

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les araignées, ça fait peur:_

« Argh, Moony, elle s'avance vers moi! »

« Tape sur le rebord, Sirius, ça la fera rester dans la boîte. »

« On peut pas... l'écraser avec ce bout de bois ? »

« Sirius, mets toi à sa place! Tu aimerais te faire tuer par un bout de bois moisi ? »

« Non, mais... elle, elle me fait peur! »

« Tiens toi tranquille et travailles! »

« MOONY! Elle est sortie du bac! Elle vient vers moi! »

Sous le coup de la panique, Sirius souffla sur la malheureuse araignée, qui s'envola, emportée avec force par cette masse d'air, tombant de la table supportant le bac dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Une araignée! Attend, bouge pas Siri, je l'écrase! » S'écria James, aplatissant la dite araignée, qui fut tuée sur le coup.

« James! Tu as tué une représentante de nos décomposeurs! »

« Oups. Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de chez vous. »

« James, la terreur des arachnides! » Scanda Sirius, brandissant son poing en l'air.

Merci à la spé bio XD Remplacez Sirus par moi, Remus par mon partenaire de TP de spé, Matthieu, et James par Lisa.

**.oO0Oo.**

La suite dès que possible!

**Reviews!**

**Océ le concombre en terre sadique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla:** Voici le troisième chapitre (attendu ?) de ce recueil de drabbles!

**REVIEWS POUR CEUX QUI LAISSENT EN ALERTE!**

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les maths au service de la médecine:_

Pendant un contrôle d'Arithmétie, cours auquel participe Sirius parce que James l'avait pris en option, lequel y était parce que Lily y était aussi:

-Voici les sujets, vous avez une heure. Ce contrôle porte sur l'étude de fonctions, avec bien entendu des fonctions sinus et cosinus. Bonne chance.

-Merci Monsieur!

Il y eu un moment de silence de quelques secondes, vite rompu par Sirius:

-Ah! J'ai les sinus bouchés!

Merci à Nils pour cette phrase... mémorable en plein contrôle de maths sur la trigo.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les mystères moldus:_

-...Et c'est donc la chlorophylle qui donne cette couleur verte aux plantes...

-C'est pour ça que les chewing-gum gum sont verts, alors! Sortit Sirius, tout heureux de pouvoir étaler sa sciences moldue.

-Et qu'ils sont autotrophes! Continua James.

-... Et qu'ils effectuent la photosynthèse. Conclut Remus.

Merci à Arthur, Pierre et (je sais plus son nom :p) Pour ce magnifique délire en spé bio.

Autotrophie: désigne la capacité de certains organismes vivants à produire de la matière organique en procédant à la réduction de matière inorganique, par exemple le carbone. Ils ne dépendent donc pas d'autres êtres vivants pour survivre.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Comment chauffer la personne que l'on veut:_

-Pour mieux observer l'intérieur de cette cellule, nous allons devoir la chauffer. (Me demandez pas exactement pour quoi, je ne me rappelle plus, la réponse lundi)

-Hum... La chauffer... Sourit machiavéliquement Sirius. Monsieur, ce ne sera pas un problème pour un pro de la drague comme moi!

-...

-Sirius, sombre crétin! Les cellules de plantes ne sont pas réceptrices à ton physique ravageur! S'écria Remus, excédé par tant de bêtise.

-Elles, non, mais toi, oui!

Merci à mon cerveau tordu qui à la place de chauffer normalement, m'a pondu l'image de Sirius essayant de draguer une cellule xD. Vive la spé pour tant d'inspiration!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les interos orales quand on en sait rien... On fait tout pour y échapper:_

-Bien, je me présente, je m'appelle monsieur Arti Show. Je serais dorénavant votre professeur de potion. Je vais commencer par tester vos connaissances, par une interrogation orale, un par un, sur tout le programme que vous êtes censés avoir déjà assimilé. Bien, alors, qui est Mr Black ?

-C'est lui! S'écrièrent en coeur James et Sirius, se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

Merci à William, qui ne voulant pas passer pour l'oral d'allemand, a désigné Arnaud comme étant William :)

**.oO0Oo.**

La semaine prochaine, d'autres phrases délirantes, là j'en ai un petit stock, et des nouvelles de la spé bio :)

Reviews!

Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.

AIMER CE QUE FAIT UN AUTEUR, LE METTRE EN ALERTE/FAVORI, MAIS AVOIR LA FLEMME DE LAISSER NE SERAIT CE QU'UNE MINI REVIEW, C'EST DENIGRER SON TRAVAIL. VOUS AIMEZ TRAVAILLER SANS ETRE RECOMPENSE, VOUS ? ALORS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla:** Je suis contente de voir que ça plait! Voici donc la suite! Et merci pour les reviews!!!!! Continuez sur cette lancée :D Et pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, je vous conseille mes meilleures fics, « Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut » et «Tout tourne autour de Sirius Black » Read and Review!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un bateau fort particulier:_

-Pour transporter du pétrole, les moldus utilisaient un bateau qu'ils appelaient un pétrolier, pour le méthane, un méthanier, pour le gaz, un gazier, et aussi un minéralier...

-Et pour transporter les malades mentaux, c'est un fouallier! S'écria Sirius, très fier de lui.

Merci à Mathieu pour le fouallier, joli jeu de mot dû au cours de géo.

**.oO0Oo.**

_L'héritier spirituel de cette grande demoiselle française:_

-Aaah!

-Que ce passe t'il _encore_, Sirius ? J'aimerais bien me concentrer sur le cours, là... Soupira Remus, excédé.

-Moony! Commença à déclamer Sirius d'un ton théâtral. Je suis comme Jeanne d'Arc, j'entend des sonneries de fin de cours inexistantes retentir de manière salvatrice à mes oreilles!

-... Oui, mais elle, c'état la voix de Dieu, Sirius...

Merci à moi-même et mon cerveau dégénéré qui me fait entendre des bruits qui n'existent pas...

**.oO0Oo.**

_La peur du noir:_

-Dis moi Sirius, ce ne sont pas tes chaussures, que je vois traîner par terre, et surtout vides de tes pieds ?

-Hum ? Ah, oui.

-Et peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'elles font là ?

-Je suis claustrophobe des pieds, donc j'enlève mes chaussures.

-... Faut sérieusement que tu te fasses soigner.

Merci à Lisa, qui, elle aussi, est claustrophobe des pieds XD

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un plaisir maximum:_

-Remus! Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté!

-Du chocolat! Merci Siri! Hurla Remus en sautant de son petit ami, manquant le faire tomber sous le choc.

-Et pas n'importe lequel! Reprit Sirius quand Remus se fut un tant soit peu calmé. Noir aux écorces d'orange! Je sais que c'est ton préféré... (Passage pub pour « comment dévergonder son préfet en 8 leçons... » xD)

-Hum... Gémit Remus, qui n'avait pas tardé à ouvrir le papier et croquer dans la tablette.

-Heu... Rem', ça va ? S'enquit Sirius, légèrement inquiet de la réaction suscitée chez Remus.

-J'ai un orgasme alimentaire...

Merci encore à Lisa pour cette phrase... puissamment.... zarb'.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les chaussettes, ce n'est pas que pour les pieds:_

-Vas y Moony, interroge moi, pour que je sois sûr de réussir ce contrôle d'étude des moldus, histoire de bien faire enrager ma mère.

-Hum, d'accord, pourquoi pas. Alors... Dans quoi les moldus font ils le café ?

-Une cafetière!

-Bien! Et dans quoi mettent t'ils le café pour n'en récupérer que la substance liquide ?

-Attend... Ça va me revenir... Je le sais pourtant...

-...

-Oui! Je sais! Une chaussette à café! Hurla Sirius après une mobilisation intense de ses quelques neurones survivants.

-Non, un filtre, Sirius.

-...

-...

-Rem, là, tu viens de me briser le coeur! J'aimais beaucoup cette expression, moi!

Merci à Arthur pour cette expression, sortie en spé SVT alors qu'on utilisait des filtres pour récupérer de la chlorophille.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ? Ça le mérite ou non ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla:** Dans le genre « les situations pittoresques de la spé SVT » en voici un autre, mais beaucoup plus grand que les autres :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) (Bien remanié à ma sauce, cependant.)

**.oO0Oo.**

_La chromatographie pour les nuls:_

-Bien, je vais passer voir le résultat de vos chromatographies, qui devraient normalement être suffisamment bonnes. Normalement, vous devrez avoir vos quatre couleurs bien séparées. Vous pouvez enlever le papier autour de votre tube maintenant, et admirer vos oeuvres.

Toute la classe s'exécuta dans un joyeux brouhaha, le fait de faire des expériences et d'être notés sur les résultats aidant au babillage intensif et aux commentaires en tout genre, aussi bien pour sa propre expérience que pour celles des autres.

-Dis, Remus... l'interpella Sirius. C'est normal que moi ça n'a absolument pas bougé du tout ?

-Quoi ? Non, en effet, ce n'est pas normal.

-Fais voir toi Siri! S'extasia James, brandissant fièrement, tel un étendard guerrier, sa chromatographie. Moi ça a super bien marché!

-... Moi, elles sont toutes restées solidaires... Et n'ont pas voulues bouger d'un pouce. Si ça se trouve elles font un sitting de protestation pour mauvais traitement... Tu as vu comment on a écrasé ces pauvres feuilles de lierre contre la feuille ? Il y a de quoi se révolter!

Il voulu continuer sur sa lancée, mais fut coupé par James qui éclata de rire, de manière très peu classe bien sûr, le pointant du doigt, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Dis donc, toi! Tu peux te marrer, tes couleurs sont tellement peu solidaires que la dernière a crapahuté hors de la feuille!

-Boudiou! Mais c'est vrai, en plus!

-James... Sirius... Vous ne vous la fermez donc jamais ?! Se plaignit Remus, qui sentait poindre un mal de crâne violent.

-Monsieur! Appelèrent en coeur les deux concernés sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de leur ami.

-C'est normal qu'une de mes couleurs soit partie ? Questionna James, paniqué à l'idée que la magnifique expérience dont il était si fier n'ait en fait que lamentablement échouée.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait normal, on a simplement trop attendu pour sortir les feuilles de leur tube.

-Hum, oui, je vois... Elle avait les crocs, elle ne pouvait pas attendre la pause déjeuner et donc elle est allée s'acheter un sandwich... Elle reviendra après. Conclu James.

-... Et vous, Monsieur Black ?

-Et bien, disons que la chromatographie est bien plus réussie sur le filtre ou est passé les feuilles écrasées dans de l'alcool que sur ma feuille...

-Si tu veux Siri, proposa James une fois le prof parti, je te passe mes crayons de couleur, et on te bidouille un truc... Ou tu découpes carrément un morceau du filtre... Et tu mets ton nom dessus.

-Ouais! Je vais faire ça, tu es un génie, James!

-Ça ne marchera pas votre truc... Prévint -inutilement- Remus.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, et colorièrent grossièrement la feuille de Sirius, oubliant dans leur élan que le professeur savait que Sirius n'avait rien du tout.

-Dites donc, Monsieur Black... Comment se fait il que votre expérience ai fonctionnée alors que ce n'était pas le cas il y a de cela deux minutes ?

-Et bien, mes couleurs étaient partie prendre l'air, mais maintenant c'est bon, elles sont revenues.

-Monsieur Black. Votre coloriage est tellement grossier -même un enfant de trois ans ferait des traits moins appuyés que les vôtres- que je ne vous enlèverais pas de point. Mais c'est bien parce que vous avez touché le fond de la nullité. Attention de ne pas vous mettre à creuser.

**.oO0Oo.**

Les couleurs de Matthieu n'avaient pas bougées du tout, et en effet sur le filtre c'était mieux que sur sa feuille xD On lui a proposé de colorier, mais le prof avait déjà vu que chez lui ça n'avait pas marché. Et on lui avait proposé des crayons aquarellabes, s'il-vous-plaît! Le coup du sandwich, c'est Arthur qu'il l'a sortie au prof :') Prof légèrement... Deux de tens' ? Bref, on s'était bien amusé au dévoilement des résultats, comptez sur nous :)

Reviews ?

Océ, le concombre en terre sadique, and Cucumber's Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla:** Voici un autre chapitre des débilités! Désolée du retard (un jour seulement) mais hier, j'étais à Chibi Japan Expo, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'occuper des fics :) Ah, mais je me suis éclatée c'était génial!

Par contre, j'avais pas grand chose pour ce chapitre, j'ai un peu raclé les fonds de tiroirs. On verra se que vous en pensez!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une blague vaseuse:_

-Bon, on fait comme ça?

-Moi, ça me va, Moony! Si c'est OK pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi.

-Alors à demain à Pré-au-lard, Siri.

-Non, à deux pieds! Tu comptais y aller en poirier ? Ça risque d'être dur, même pour toi, Moony...

-...

Merci à Lisa pour cette blague... Qui porte une longue barbe.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les mystères féminins:_

-Aïe! Ouille! %$*€ 4$*! Mais c'est pas vrai! Comment elles font ? Argaïe!

-Siri ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cria Moony en débarquant dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir, paniqué, avant de s'arrêter net à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En effet Sirius s'était mis en tête de se maquiller, et il était en pleine tentative d'application de mascara.

-Si...Sirius ?

-Ah, Moony! Dis moi, comment elles font les filles pour ne pas s'éborgner en se maquillant ?

Merci à Morgane qui a inspiré ce drabble en manquant se crever un oeil en se maquillant (elle est pas encore tip top au point XD)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Jeu de mot involontaire:_

-Non, James, arrêtes ça! Je veux travailler je te dis!

-Toi, Sirius Orion Black, travailler ? Je n'en crois pas un mot... Et si je te dis Rasputin ?

-Ras... Commença Sirius, avant de se couper, poussant un cri de rage désespérée inarticulé. Argh, non, stop!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Remus tout en s'asseyant en face de Sirius, à la table que ce dernier occupait avec James dans la salle commune des Gryffondors (vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas celle des Serpentards!)

-C'est James... Il me fait chanter!

-...

-Oui, enfin, je veux dire, pas du chantage, mais des chansons...

-Ah, d'accord, oui là, je comprend mieux!

Merci à moi même pour ce jeu de mot involontaire en cours d'Allemand.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Initiation à l'Espagnol:_

-Tiens Paddy, tu te mets à l'Espagnol, maintenant ? Le questionna Remus après avoir regardé le titre du livre que tenait Sirius dans les mains (je vous rassure, il y avait des images XD Siri ne s'est pas mis d'un coup à la lecture!) Hum... Comment tu dis « se voiler la face » ?

-Convertisse en el Islam!

Merci à Matthieu pour se magnifique jeu de mot, qui est de loin mon préféré!

**.oO0Oo.**

_L'inexactitude humaine:_

-Hé, Moony! J'ai appris une super expression moldue aujourd'hui! Française, en plus!

-C'est bien, Paddy. Lui répondit Remus comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge. Et c'est quoi ?

-On ne fait pas d'omelette sans acheter des oeufs!

Source oubliée, mais entendue à la radio.

**.oO0Oo.**

Et voilà! A bientôt pour la suite!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique**, qui en a marre de ne pas dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla:** Et c'est parti pour la suite! Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir, peu importe leur longueur!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une annonce... fracassante:_

Les maraudeurs étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, en ce vendredi matin, comme la quasi totalité des jeunes de Poudlard.

-Hey James. Commença Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. Je suis gay. Bon, tu me passes la confiture s'il-te-plaît ?

-Qu.. Quoi ? Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire, là ? hoqueta James en s'étouffant avec son oeuf.

-Tu peux me passer...

-Non, avant...

-Je suis gay. Bon, tu me la passe cette confiture ?

-Tu viens de me dire que... Et tu veux que... Confiture ?

-Ouais, être gay ne change pas le fait que je veuille cette confiture...

Je voulais la caser celle-là, sortie tout droit de mon cerveau!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Blague carambar:_

-Alexandre, Antoine... C'est pareil tout ça...

-N'importe quoi Paddy, il n'y a quasiment aucune sonorité en commun!

-Pfff... Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même!

-Non, mais à la rigueur, Alexis, c'est très similaire...

-Tressy Miller ? C'est qui encore ?

-... Très similaire Paddy! Ça se ressemble! explosa de rire Remus, avant d'ajouter:

-Il faut vraiment que tu te procures un cerveau, ça urge!

Merci à Morgane qui tient lieu de Paddy dans ce texte. Mais ça rendait mieux à l'oral. Je ne suis même pas sûre que là vous le trouviez drôle...

**.oO0Oo.**

_Des plaisirs particuliers:_

-Pa... Paddy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna Remus, affichant une jolie grimace effrayée quant au comportement inhabituel de son petit ami. En effet celui ci se massait les joues et avait un air béat.

-Je me procure un orgasme buccal des gencives...

Merci à Lisa et ses phrases... particulières! XD

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un ennemi inattendu:_

-Arghhhh! hurla Remus, apparemment pris d'un crise de frayeur.

-Moony! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _s_'écrièrent simultanément Sirius et James, tout en accourant vers leur ami, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin qu'eux dans le jardin d'Hagrid, le garde chasse. Ils tombèrent alors nez-à-nez avec un spectacle peu commun et qui aurait pu être hilarant s'ils ne tenaient pas autant à leur loup-garou. En effet (revient souvent cette expression :p) le dit Moony était aux prises avec un coq, qui semblait bien décidé à en découdre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sirius sortit sa baguette et cria:

-Attends un peu, le coq! Laisse mon Moony tranquille ou je te garantis que tu vas finir à la casserole!

Avant de s'élancer vaillamment sur la bête pour lui montrer qu'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à l'élu de son coeur.

Merci à ma grand-mère pour cette anecdote qui lui est arrivée récemment dans la cour de mon oncle. J'aurais aimé voir la scène!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une excuse farfelue:_

Remus et James étaient tous deux sur le quai 9 ¾, et ils attendaient Sirius et Peter, qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, tout en discutant joyeusement de leurs vacances respectives.

-Hé, ça y est, voilà Sirius! S'écria Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Sirius! appela James. Tiens, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au bras ? Tu te l'es cassé ?

-Comment tu as fait ton compte ? questionna Remus, qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

-Je jouait au bridge, et j'ai distribué les cartes trop vite...

Non, en fait, je courrais, et bêtement, je suis tombé.

-Tu es vraiment un boulet Sirius! se moqua James, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux -chose qui irritait Sirius au plus haut point: on ne touchait pas à ses cheveux!-

Merci à Gabriel pour cette magnifique cause qu'il a osé sortir au prof de philo suite à un pari. Pour l'explication, le dit Gabriel s'est cassé le bras en glissant... sur une pelouse mouillée.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blabla:** Je suis super contente que cette fic vous plaise, merci pour les reviews, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, et sans tarder, voici la suite!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une obstacle inopiné:_

Sirius, James, Peter et Remus s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés chez les parents de Remus pour les vacances d'été, et profitaient ainsi de la douceur du temps. C'était leur premier soir, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de manger dehors.

-Sirius! appela Remus. Viens manger!

-J 'arrive! lui répondit celui-ci, des tréfonds de la maison, avant de débouler en courant. Il y eut alors un grand bruit, comme si une personne venait d'entrer en contact avec une surface dure.

-Hahaha! Sirius tu es... tu es... hahahaha! s'étouffa de rire Remus devant le spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné d'admirer. Comment est ce que tu as pu te prendre, sur les deux vitres que comprend la baie vitrée, la seule qui soit fermée ?

Merci à mon frère pour cette anecdote, et qui, étant petit, était allé s'encastrer dans une vitre, loupant celle qui était ouverte, juste à côté.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les derniers deviendront les premiers:_

-Monsieur, demanda Sirius, pourquoi met on des yeux de scarabées et non des yeux de cerf-volant, qui ont la même utilité mais qui sont moins chers ?

-Heu... Et bien heu...

-Siri vient de poser la première colle de sa vie! Pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui ne sait pas! hurla James, secoué par un fou rire monstre.

-Celle-là, tu nous la refait quand tu veux, Siri! ajouta Remus.

Merci à Jean-paul pour la colle qu'il a posée au prof de SVT en spé, c'était... magnifique.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Dérapage linguistique:_

-Sirius, comment on dit « va chercher l'eau » en espagnol ?

-Comment ?

-Va chercher l'eau!

-D'accord... répondit il, se levant mollement de son siège, obéissant à Remus, auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser.

James, Remus et Peter explosèrent alors de rire, à sa plus grande incompréhension.

-Siri, hoqueta Remus, on ne te demandais pas d'y aller, mais de nous dire dire comment ça se dit en espagnol!

Merci à jean-Paul, qui est toujours très réactif mentalement.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une solution pour tout:_

-Oh, Sirius, tais toi un peu, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours.

-Ah, c'est comme ça! Râla ce dernier, vexé, mimant le fait de fermer sa bouche et de la cadenasser, avant d'en jeter la clef.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, de toute façon j'ai une clef de rechange...

Merci à Matthieu qui m'a sorti cette dernière phrase, après que j'avais réagi comme Sirius à son « tais-toi, j'écoute »

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une réponse inattendue:_

-Dis Sirius, lui demanda Lily, alors qu'elle se trouvait avec lui et Remus, pour toi, qu'est ce que ça représente, le mariage ?

-Pour moi, c'est quand une femme réussit à en coincer un, et qu'elle se venge de plusieurs millénaires de domination masculine.

Merci à mon professeur de philo pour cette définition du mariage.

**.oO0Oo.**

Fini! :p Il y a failli ne pas avoir un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :p mais il est là!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blabla:** Voici un nouveau chapitre des débilités! Etant donné que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas le temps d'aller sur mon ordinateur, je décide d'arrêter momentanément toutes mes autres fics. Désolée!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un éclair de génie:_

-Argh! Moony, c'est atroce!

-Hum...

-Mon cerveau a été trop rapide pour lui-même!

-Pardon ? tilta Moony, qui ne s'attendait pas à une phrase de ce genre.

-Oui... J'ai trouvé la solution à un problème, et je savais qu'il y avait un raisonnement intellectuel derrière, mais j'étais incapable de dire lequel!

Merci à mon cerveau qui s'est auto-doublé :p

**.oO0Oo.**

_Ou comment mélanger les traditions à la religion:_

-Qu'est ce que c'est un OVNI, Moony ? questionna avec insistance Sirius, voulant à tout prix comprendre ce qu'était cet objet bizarre qui fascinait tant les moldus.

-Et bien, c'est une sorte de soucoupe à thé géante...

-Une soucoupe athée ? Les soucoupes croient en Dieu maintenant ? Je ne savais pas.

Merci encore à mon cerveau qui m'a fait comprendre « soucoupe athée ».

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les choses ne se passe jamais comme on s'y attend:_

-Monsieur! Je peux aller aux toilettes s'il-vous-plaît ? cria Sirius du fond de la classe où il se tenait.

-D'accord... Quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, au cas où vous vous évanouiriez en chemin.

-Monsieur... Elles sont à peine à dix mètres d'ici, je pense que même Sirius... intervint Moony.

-Bien.

Dix minutes plus tard:

-Que fait votre camarade ? Monsieur Lupin, allez voir je vous prie.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Remus avant de se lever à contre coeur de sa chaise, maudissant intérieurement cet imbécile qui passait son temps à perturber les cours, même quand il était absent.

-Monsieur! cria t-il en rentrant précipitamment dans la salle. C'est Sirius, il... il s'est évanouit!

Merci à mon prof de spé qui a voulu que quelqu'un accompagne Leslie qui voulait aller au toilette, sous le prétexte qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir en chemin, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre mètres à parcourir.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Apprentissage approximatif:_

-Tiens, Remus, tu me passes la mimoulette ?

-La quoi ?

-La mimoulette!

-C'est la _mimolette_, Sirius!

Merci à Lisa pour le coup de la mimoulette... Impayable...

**.oO0Oo.**

Je sais, je sais, il y en a un de moins que d'habitude mais... Cette semaine, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas suivi ce qui se passait autour de moi...

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blabla:** Mon inspiration est toujours aussi capricieuse, mais pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher de poster ce chapitre! :D Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une logique imparable parée:_

-Voyons voir si tu as de la logique Sirius! commença Remus en s'asseyant en face de son petit ami.

-Haha! Quand il s'agit de réfléchir, je suis le plus fort! Demande moi tout ce que tu veux, Moony!

-Alors... Quand aura tu le même âge que ton frère, sachant qu'il est plus vieux que toi d'un an ?

-Bah, dans un an, bien sûr! s'écria fièrement Sirius.

-Et non! Jamais, bien sûr! Comment veux tu vieillir plus vite que lui pour le rattraper ?

-...

-...

-Pas bête...

Merci à Moumou qui est tombé direct dans le panneau! XD Vive la logique hein, my dear qwertyman ?

**.oO0Oo.**

_Il n'est pire sourd que celui qui ne peut entendre:_

-Vraiment, monsieur Black, je suis déçue par vous, vous avez vraiment les capacités pour... le réprimanda leur professeur de métamorphose.

Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'interrompre brutalement:

-Monsieur Black... Mais... Vous dormez!

Merci à Moumou pour m'avoir raconté cette sublime anecdote!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Lapsus révélateur, oui, mais de quoi ?_

-Moony... se plaignit Sirius, pitoyablement affalé à côté de son assiette, après avoir déliré pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait que les haricots mange-tout -qui étaient au menu ce jour là- te mangeaient avant que tu ne les manges. Je suis sous halogènes...

-... Hallucinogènes, Sirius!

Merci à moi-même XD

**.oO0Oo.**

_Il y a dompteur et dompteur:_

-Attention, Sirius, ces haricots sont vraiment dangereux! Ils peuvent te sauter à la figure pour t'étrangler! De véritables bêtes féroces! s'écria James, hilare.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais les dompter avec mon fouet! lui répondit sur le même ton Sirius en faisant claquer un fouet imaginaire au dessus de son assiette.

-Tu es l'Indiana Jones des haricots!

Merci à moi-même toujours, j'avoue avoir bien déliré sur le thème des haricots mange-tout, qui existent parce qu'ils étaient notés dans notre menu à la cantine.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un sens de l'observation à toute épreuve:_

L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor revenait harassée mais contente de son entraînement, et ils se changeaient tous joyeusement dans leur vestiaire, quand un cri se fit entendre:

-Aaaaah!

-Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James, attiré par curiosité, comme ses camarades, vers la source du bruit.

-Je me suis appuyé contre le mur, et... mon dos a fait pression sur le bouton qui déclenche la douche! S'écria l'intéressé en exhibant avec colère la grande trace humide qui zébrait son dos.

Merci à Camille qui n'a pas fait attention à l'endroit où elle se changeait en sport! XD

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;) Et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blabla:** Oui, je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard XD Mais désormais les débilités seront postées le mardi et non plus le samedi ou le dimanche, qui sont déjà pris par mes devoirs et des sorties :)

Merci à tous pour les reviews, et voici sans plus tarder la suite :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Psychose:_

-Et bien dis donc Paddy, tu n'as pas l'air en forme! Commenta Remus en voyant son petit ami entouré d'une montagne de cadavres de kleenex, les larmes aux yeux et le nez dégoulinant.

-Oui, je suis malade...

-Ça j'avais remarqué! Et pas qu'un peu! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-La grippe A du nez...

Merci à Lisa pour cette nouvelle maladie :D

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les voix du cerveau sont impénétrables:_

-J'ai mal au crâne chevelu...

-... On dit cuir chevelu, Sirius...

Merci à Lisa toujours.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les surprises ne sont pas toujours bonnes:_

-Ah! Mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Se mit à hurler Sirius, pilant net, se faisant percuter par James qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Et bien quoi Sirius, tu n'as jamais vu des palmiers ? Lui répondit ironiquement Remus.

-Si, mais jamais dans une école en plein hiver! James, passe moi ton écharpe, je vais leur mettre autour du tronc pour qu'ils aient chaud.

Oui, alors, il y a des palmiers dans mon lycée XD Et je suis allée leur mettre une écharpe. Les pauvres, quoi!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un adversaire redoutable:_

-Et toi Sirius, tu as des traumatismes liés à l'enfance ?

-Ouais... Une fois, je me souviens, je mangeais tranquillement ma tartine chez des connaissances de mes parents, quand une oie est venue et me l'a volée... Sauvagement en plus! Elle m'a fait super mal la vilaine! Depuis, j'ai peur des oies...

Merci à Nathalie pour l'anecdote.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Trente millions d'amis:_

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient décidés de passer tous les quatre une partie des grandes vacances chez les parents de James, et ils se promenaient, cherchant l'inspiration pour de futures blagues. Ils traversaient un champ, quand Sirius s'écria, tout jouasse:

-Regardez! Des moutons nains! Avant de se mettre à courir vers eux, étant subitement redevenu un enfant.

-Aaaah!!!! Aidez moi, je me fais poursuivre par un mouton! Hurla t-il quelques instants plus tard, revenant vers ses amis le plus vite possible, pourchassé par un bélier nain, sous les rires des maraudeurs.

Merci à Nathalie pour l'anecdote.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

**Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blabla:** Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous, et tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année qui débute!

Ensuite, désolée pour le trou dans mes parutions, mais je n'avais ni l'inspiration (cinq petites débilités par semaines, il faut quand même les trouver!) ni le temps (étude, vie sociale etc., les fanfictions n'étant plus désormais ma priorité). J'espère pouvoir cette année continuer à publier un chapitre par semaine, mais ce n'est franchement pas gagné. Enfin, on verra bien, hein.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont tout de même bien fait culpabiliser, et m'ont motivées pour poster ce chapitre.

Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, voici la suite!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un dessin cocasse:_

-Alors Siri, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? Le questionna Remus en se laissant négligemment tomber sur le lit à côté de Sirius, pour voir ce que ce dernier faisait.

-Hum... Je dessine...

-Tu dessines quoi ? S'enquit Remus tout en se penchant vers son petit ami pour ainsi admirer son oeuvre.

-Un lion, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son parchemin, pour qu'il puisse ainsi lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

-Un... Un lion ? Mais Siri, commença Remus en explosant de rire, on dirait un poussin avec une barbe!

Merci à mon moumou pour ce dessin qui m'a beaucoup fait rire... et non je ne me moquais pas de toi!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Episode neigeux:_

-Ouais, il neige! S'écria Sirius, tout en jouasse, bondissant dans la neige, sortant tout juste des serres de botanique où ils venaient de passer l'heure.

-Ouais, il neige! S'écria pareillement James, tout en lui étalant sur la figure un grosse poignée de neige, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Au contact de la neige sur sa peau, Sirius poussa alors un glapissement assez peu viril, s'élançant dans la foulée à la poursuite de son ex-meilleur ami, lui promettant mille et une morts et poussant des cris de putois.

-10 mornilles sur Sirius, lança Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

-Tenu, lui répondit Peter, les deux jeunes garçons se rendant alors vers leur prochain cours après cet accord.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le château quand Sirius sortit en trombe d'un couloir, leur flanquant une peur bleue, poursuivant un James toujours hilare. Dans un geste désespéré Sirius lança la boule de neige qu'il avait dans la main, loupant sa cible, et hurlant à ce dernier qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme cela, foi de Black, mais restant somme tout impuissant et... invengé.

Merci à Lisa et Capucine pour ce moment... riche en fous rires :D

**.oO0Oo.**

_Existence:_

-Moi, j'existerais pas, faudrait m'inventer! S'exclama tout à coup Sirius.

Puis avisant James qui arrivait.

-Lui par contre, non.

Merci à mon popi.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Problème technique:_

Sirius et James avaient été réquisitionnés par la douce Lily pour l'accompagner dans ses achats vestimentaires, Remus ayant réussi à se débiner en invoquant une quantité astronomique de devoirs.

-Tiens Lily, essaye celle-là, elle devrait être à ta taille, lui recommanda James en attrapant la première robe venue sans bien entendu vérifier qu'elle conviendrait à sa bien aimée.

Elle l'enfila donc, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, luttant quelque peu pour rentrer dedans, mais forçant tout de même par fièreté (hors de question qu'il croit que j'ai grossi!) ignorant que la robe était de deux tailles trop petite.

Voyant que cela bloquait quand même pas mal, elle essaya de l'enlever, sans succès. Au bout de quelques minutes, James, intrigué par le temps qu'elle mettait, passa la tête dans la cabine, marquant un arrêt devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, regardant avec stupeur sa petite amie se contorsionner comme un vers, la robe bloquée à la poitrine, relevée sur sa tête. Il explosa alors d'un rire monumental, expliquant avec difficulté à Sirius le pourquoi du comment, celui-ci se joignant à lui quand il réussit enfin à comprendre -par l'intermédiaire de signaux divers et variés que lui seul pouvait comprendre-

-SIRIUS, JAMES, ARRETEZ DE RIRE BETEMENT, ET TOI JAMES, AIDE MOI A SORTIR DE CETTE FICHUE ROBE TROP PETITE!

Un long bruit de tissu qui se déchire suivant sa phrase.

Merci à Lisa.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une sanglante bataille qui dure depuis des générations:_

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et les maraudeurs mangeaient tranquillement -ou presque, ce sont les maraudeurs tout de même- quand Sirius s'interrompit brutalement, levant sa vache qui rit à hauteur de ses yeux, braquant sur elle un regard noir.

-Les fils rouges pour ouvrir ce truc sont le signe d'une rare perversion, ils rendent fous à force de s'acharner dessus!

Merci à mon professeur de philosophie.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un vocabulaire animalier:_

-Non, mais toi aussi, un jour tu vas pondre, lança Sirius à Lily qui disait que NON, à son âge elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, et même plus tard d'ailleurs.

Merci à Lisa. Tu m'as traumatisée à vie, là.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une blague de TRES mauvais goût:_

-Hey, Moony, toi qui aime beaucoup les animaux, j'ai une blague pour toi!

-... Dis toujours, Paddy... lui répondit Remus, légèrement inquiet et beaucoup sur la défensive.

-Qu'est ce qui est jaune et qui devient rouge quand on appuie sur un bouton ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Un poussin dans un mixer!

Matthieu, tu es horrible! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Je ne perdrais pas!_

-Yaha! Hurla Sirius, sautant sur l'assiette que James venait tout juste de remplir, partant avec, poursuivi par un Potter en furie.

-Rends moi ça tout de suite, Black, faux frère!

-Jamais!

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans la grande salle, aboutissant à une redécoration style petit pois carottes du dallage, et se concluant sur un magnifique plaquage opéré par James sur la personne de Sirius.

-Mais... Il y a de la nourriture à volonté! S'étonna Remus après que les deux maraudeurs furent revenus s'assoir.

-Question d'honneur Moony, tu peux pas comprendre, fut la seule réponse de Sirius.

Merci à Alexandra de m'avoir raconté cette course poursuite (la fin étant modifiée ici) à propos de moumou.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Lapsus ?_

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mettons que vos collègues femelles se mettaient à vous pourchasser, vous ne... Commença Sirius, violemment interrompu dans son discours par un éclat de rire général -masculin-, alors que la population féminine de la classe s'offusquait.

-COLLEGUE FEMELLE ? Hurla Lily, lui balançant son encrier dans la figure. Elle était très féministe.

Merci à Jean-Paul pour le terme très... technique.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Puisqu'on est lancés, autant continuer:_

-Haut, les mains, chaud lapin! S'écria Sirius en arrachant des mains de Remus le livre que ce dernier était en train de lire pour toute salutation.

-On dit peau de lapin, Siri, lui répondit sans se démonter Remus, habitué aux excentricités de son petit ami, et ajouta tout en récupérant son livre:

-Et de nous deux le chaud lapin, c'est toi.

Merci à Lisa pour le lapsus.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

Vous avez remarqué, il y en a des plus longs, mais surtout il y en a quatre de plus que d'habitude :D Elle commence pas bien l'année ?

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blabla:** Hey ho! C'est moi que revoilà :D Je sais, ça fait super longtemps... Je vous ai manqué j'espère! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Désolée pour cette longue absence... Mais là normalement pendant quelques semaines je vais pouvoir écrire :)

Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Jeux de mot involontaire sous hormones:_

-C'est pas possible! Pesta Remus avec rage, déplorant sa fameuse chance légendaire qui faisait qu'il tombait toujours et sans exception sur les tables bancales.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon Moony ? L'interrogea Sirius, surpris de voir son petit ami s'énerver, chose rarissime.

-C'est ma table, elle est branlante! S'exclama Remus, avant de réaliser, suite au blanc qui suivit sa phrase, de l'étrangeté de celle-ci.

-Du... Du moment que... que tu ne passes pas à l'ac... tion... hoqueta Sirius, hilare, tandis que les personnes aux alentours n'en pouvaient plus non plus.

-Mais sinon, si jamais l'envie t'en prends... ajouta Sirius avec un sourire pervers, je suis là Moony...

Merci à Jean-paul et à mon chéri!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Ô Sirius, ton nom de nain est maladroit!_

C'était une journée de Juin chaude et banale, et les maraudeurs se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc, traînant un Remus maussade. Celui-ci avait été arraché de force à ses révisions après une bataille sanglante et sans merci, qu'il avait, comme on peut le voir, perdue.

-Moony! Hey, Moony! L'interpella Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois ce ruisseau ? Lui demanda Sirius en pointant du doigt un filet d'eau qui coulait paresseusement entre quelques grosses pierres.

-Oui... répondit Remus perplexe, craignant déjà les actions futures de son petit ami... qui assurément avait une idée derrière la tête.

-James! Chiche de sauter ça sans atterrir dans l'eau! Le défia Sirius.

-Hum... ça a l'air un peu trop large. Estima James qui avait horreur d'être mouillé et propre.

-Et bien je vais le faire! Déclara Sirius, la flamme du guerrier éclairant avec vigueur le fond de ses prunelles.

Il se prépara mentalement, pris son élan, sauta et... atterrit à pieds joints dans l'eau, en ressortant d'un bond en hurlant à la mort que c'était froide et humide. Sous les rires redoublés de ses amis, il jura avec force qu'on ne le lui reprendra plus.

Merci à mon chéri... éternel enfant.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un attaquant imparable:_

-Aaaargh!

-Remus, voyons! S'écria Sirius, de quoi as tu peur ?

-De toi! Repose cette arme tout de suite!

-Mais, Moony, ce n'est pas une arme, c'est mon cadeau d'excuse! Pour te dire que je suis désolé!

-On ne dirait pas! On dirait que tu veux me tuer! Non! Ne profite pas que je suis à terre pour... Sir...!

-Moony, intima Sirius, à califourchon sur un Remus se débattant, ne fais pas l'enfant et mange ce cookie au chocolat!

Encore merci à mon chéri... =_= Je te retiens toi!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une compréhension approximative:_

-Moony ! S'exclama Sirius, fier de lui. Tellement fier que sa fierté suintait par tous les pores de sa peau -non, il n'irradiait pas, il suintait véritablement-

-Quoi encore ? Soupira celui-ci, excédé.

-J'ai appris une nouvelle expression moldue !

-...

Sirius ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse de son vis-à-vis, dénotant un manque d'intérêt flagrant et lança:

-Tout l'égout va dans la nature !

-...

Oui, on peut dire ça... Lui répondit Remus, reposant très lentement son livre sur la table. Mais je pense que ce que toi tu voulais dire, Sirius, c'est que tout les goûts sont dans la nature...

-Mais maintenant, ajouta t'il, je suis sûr d'une chose...

-Quoi ?

-Tu as le niveau mat sup. Maternelle supérieure.

Merci à heu... Un enfant inconnu x)

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà, première publication depuis pfou longtemps. Je me dépêche pour la suite et pour mes autres fics :)

**Reviews ?**

**Ocechan, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blabla:** Ma petite soeur m'a rappelé que la nuit blanche qu'on avait faite avait été riche en événements, donc je vais essayer de vous en raconter quelques uns :) Vous verrrez, à quatre heures du mat'... On ne réfléchit pas trop! (encore moins que d'habitude, c'est dire!)

Voilà, je poste rapidement, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence -très longue-

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir de voir qu'on a pas été oublié, et qu'on est toujours apprécié! Ca me motive vraiment beaucoup à écrire! Encore merci!

Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Début de soirée:_

-Bien, Sirius, James, commença Lily, le ton lourd de menaces, promesse de mille morts et autres souffrances (miel, fourmis, bref, le traditionnel, mais tellement efficace!) Il y a des moldus à cette soirée, vu que ce sont d'anciens amis... Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau... C'est clair ?

-Parfaitement! Lui répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard:

-DU QUOI ?

-Oui, du foot horinzontal. Ils sont allongés par terre et avec des ballons de baudruche, s'amusent à se faire des passes. En dégommant les personnes aux alentours à coups de pieds. Et ce n'est pas tout...

-J'écoute...

-Ils ont dessiné sur les ballons au marqueur. On a eu le droit au ballon qui veut du pinard, au ballon qui éternue, au ballon qui vomit, au ballon qui se mouche, au ballon qui postillonne, au ballon fantôme, au ballon pikachu, au ballon chat, au ballon Remus... Bref la majorité d'entre-eux sont _très classes..._

ça, c'est de moi x) Je suis arrivée, et limite la première chose que j'ai fait, ça été de me mettre par terre et jouer avec les ballons.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Début de la nuit ou wanted!:_

-Donc on fait quoi... ?

-On joue aux jeux vidéos ?

-Aux quoi ? se renseignèrent James et Sirius, intéressés.

Je vous passe la description de ceci, je pense que tout le monde connait... Et oui j'ai un peu -beaucoup- la flemme de le faire!

-Mais pour cela il nous faut une télécommande, conclua le moldu qui s'était dévoué pour leur expliquer ce que c'était, attéré de leur manque de connaissance en la matière.

-Mais où est ce qu'elle est ?

Et pendant que Lily se faisait une tasse de café, pour se préparer à la longue nuit de geek qui se profilait -il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin, un peu moins- ils se mirent à la recherche de la fameuse télécommande.

Quand elle revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir innondé par deux fois la machine de chocolat puis en moindre quantité de café, ils étaient toujours en train de la rechercher.

Elle se mit donc à les aider, pestant contre l'abruti qui l'avait perdue, condamnant de la sorte leur nuit. En effet, certains dormant dans le salon, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le son, et avait besoin de ce petit boitier noir pour cela. Et optionnellement pour allumer la télé aussi. Bref ils en avaient BESOIN.

Cependant celle-ci ne décidait pas à se montrer... James avait même regardé sous un livre, alors qu'on voyait parfaitement que le dit livre (posé sur une table) était parfaitement à plat. A trois heure du matin, on est désespéré, surtout quand sa nuit dépendait de l'objet recherché.

Au final, après avoir retourné entièrement le canapé, cherché dans les plantes, sous les ballons de baudruche qui parsemaient le sol, et dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables (et surtout inimaginables!) ils décidérent de se coucher, James et Sirius, eux, ayant tout de même décidés de ne pas dormir.

Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui ont cherché la télécommande. James était incarné par Laura :D A trois heures du mat', après avoir dansés plus d'une heure, avait une peluche pikachu pour elle et une peluche âne pour moi (moi j'étais Lily dans ce passage) on est pas très frais!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Suite de la nuit ou prise de décision:_

-Bon et du coup, on fait quoi ? Interrogea James, en regardant Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. On peut manger le brownie que j'ai mis de côté, lui répondit-il. On le mange dans la rue ?

-Ca me paraît bien, acquisa James, s'emparant d'un couteau qui trainait dans la cuisine, et s'amusant avec.

Remus, qui était monté s'installer dans une chambre à l'étage (un privilégié: certains avaient même dus dormir dans la salle de bain, très exiguë, l'une par terre, l'autre dans la baignoire) redescendit à ce moment là, venu leur souhaiter, pour la deuxième fois, bonne nuit. Il s'arrêta un instant, jettant un regard méfiant au couteau dans la main de James.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-On va aller manger ce brownie dehors, le renseigna Sirius, avec un grand sourire.

-Dans la rue ? Mais il est quatre heure du matin!

-Bah oui, pourquoi pas...

-Bonne nuit, alors...

-Remus... C'est la troisième fois que tu nous le dis...

Merci à Charles-Hubert, avec ses bonnes nuits à répétition x) Ici James et Sirius sont Laura et moi!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Début des problèmes:_

-On a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, c'est ça ?

-Non, on a pas l'âge...

-Alors dis moi, comment on va faire pour sortir, alors que le portail est fermé ?

Sirius et James observèrent d'un oeil vitreux le portail qui était bien décidé à leur résister.

-Et si on essaye de l'escalader ?

-Tu as vu ces piques là ? Mais on va s'empaler dessus!

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'on passe... Presque...

-Et comment on fait pour le retour ?

-... Oui, bon.

-Et imagine qu'on nous voit rentrer en escalant la grille. On va se faire embarquer! Je veux pas qu'on pense que je suis un cambrioleur! Râla Sirius.

Il continuèrent ainsi à discuter, les idées de courte échelle, lancer d'hommes, empillement de tables, sièges de part et d'autre de la grille, fusant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Remus! Tu n'étais pas couché ?

-Finalement non. Et il ajouta, après qu'on l'ai mis au courant du problème posé. Mais il suffit d'escalader la boîte au lettre!

Et sans attendre de réponse, il monta dessus, passa avec difficulté par-dessus la grille, ayant peur au passage de s'empaler, le manifestant à grand renfort de cris de veau. Et une fois de l'autre côté, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-AAAH! Comment je vais pour revenir, la boîte au lettre ne dépasse pas pareil!

-C'est ce qu'on essaye de trouver depuis tout à l'heure!

Au final, Remus réussi, en tombant, à repasser.

Merci à Charles-Hubert, toujours x) James et Sirius sont toujours Laura et moi. Il était quatre heures du mat' quand on a essayé de sortir. Vous verrez dans la suite qu'une heure plus tard ON A REUSSIT XDDDD

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà, la suite à la prochaine publication, la nuit a été longue, c'était "keumique" comme je dis souvent. Ca vous plaît nos soirées ? Tout ça en une :D La suite est pas mal encore, presque pire.

Oui, c'était pire x)

**Reviews ?**

**Ocechan, le concombre en terre sadique.**


End file.
